A vast quantity of information is available via the internet. The available information includes a variety of content types, such as photos, video, audio and the like, and relates to a wide range of topics, such as but not limited to news, weather, traffic, entertainment, finance and the like. Existing web pages are continually being updated to include new information, and new web pages including new information are continually being created and accessed via the internet.
The information can be accessed using a wide range of electronic devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, tablets and the like. A user may either navigate to a particular web site directly by using the address for that web resource that she is wishing to access. For example, when the user wishes to do her on-line banking with the Royal Bank of Canada, the user may know to access the web site www.rbc.com. In other circumstances, the user looking for information may not be aware of a particular web resource or a location thereof where the information can be found, and may instead perform a web search using a search engine, such as YANDEX, GOOGLE, YAHOO! or the like. As is known, the user enters a search query and the search engine provides a list of web resources that are responsive to the search query in what is known as a Search Engine Results Page or SERP, for short.
In order to enable fast, efficient retrieval of information via the internet, it is often important to know when a web resource is created. Creation time of web resources is often used in a variety of tasks related to information retrieval, such as web crawler scheduling, ranking of search results, sorting of search results and the like. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for accurately determining the creation time for web resources.